Of Stars and Sibling Banter
by whirlwinds of watercolours
Summary: The Potters debate over who gets to put the star on the Christmas tree this year.


**Title: Of Stars and Sibling Banter**

**Summary: The Potters debate over who gets to put the star on the Christmas tree this year.**

**Author: Avelin**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 1017**

**Written for: The December Fanfiction Tournament, Round 1; Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp.**

**A/N: This is dedicated to Bree, whom I know adores Lily Luna angst. This is more like Lily Luna fluff, but I do hope you enjoy the different take on her. (It's Christmas, Bree. Even_ I_'m writing fluff.)**

**Many, many, _many_ thanks to my awesome beta _VenusInHerHair_, whose greatness is beyond words.**

**I don't actually celebrate Christmas, so excuse any inconsistencies. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Daddy, I want to put the star on the Christmas tree this year!" six-year-old Lily Luna pouted as she tugged the sleeve of Harry's shirt, looking at him pleadingly with big, wide doe eyes. "Please?"

Putting down his _Daily Prophet_ for a moment, Harry looked at his excited daughter, before giving a small nod. "Of course, princess," he replied, reaching over to ruffle her hair teasingly.

Lily's face broke into a huge grin and she squealed in happiness, before running out of the kitchen, presumably going to tell her brothers. Harry watched her disappear up the stairs, a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his lips. How could he resist those innocent brown eyes staring at him imploringly, which resembled Ginny's and yet his mother's as well?

"That's not fair, Dad," James Sirius protested, entering the kitchen, being trailed by an overly-pleased Lily. "_I _was supposed to be the one to put the star on the tree. I do it every year," he continued, sitting down at his usual place at the dining table, glaring at Lily who was sitting opposite him, wearing a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Maybe it's time for a change, James," Ginny soothed the mildly-annoyed ten-year-old, putting down a plate of toast on the table. James immediately grabbed a piece and started buttering a side moodily.

"But Albus didn't get to put it up before either," James muttered as he bit into his toast. "Why does Lily get her turn before him?" he asked, in between bites, earning a look of distaste from Lily when a crumb landed particularly close to her.

"Ew, don't talk with food in your mouth," Lily complained, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Albus is afraid of heights," she explained with a giggle. "I asked him myself."

"Who's afraid of heights?" asked a sleepy Albus Severus as he shuffled into the kitchen and slumped down into his chair next to Lily and opposite James.

"You," Lily chortled, earning a raised eyebrow from Albus. "We were talking about who gets to put the star on the Christmas tree this year. Of course it'll be _me_, because James is being a prat and you're scared of heights."

As James immediately went to defend his pride, Harry shot a knowing look at Ginny. Children must be children…

* * *

As the day of Christmas drew nearer, the Potter household became a wreck. Ginny and Lily had insisted on putting up simple decorations every year, regardless of Harry's protests that it was much too extravagant. James and Albus were to help their mother with most of the decorations, while Harry and Lily were to decorate the tree.

They spent a few days before the holidays putting up the last few touches. Lily had somehow accidentally wrapped herself in tinsel, while James had purposely knocked into Albus as a joke while he was carrying a heavy box of ornaments, causing said ornaments to tumble out of the box and shatter on the floor. Fortunately, with a bit of help from Harry and a _Reparo _from Ginny, Lily was disentangled and the ornaments were as good as new.

On Christmas morning, all was well in the Potter household. The decorations were in place. Boughs of holly and mistletoe – despite the fact that Luna claimed it was infested with Nargles – hung around the house, and little china figurines dotted the chimneypiece. The Christmas tree which Harry had bought looked flawless, with brightly-coloured baubles hanging from the branches and tinsel wrapping around the tree. The entire house in general was neat and tidy, ready to welcome Ron and Hermione with their children who would be joining them later. All was perfect, except one thing was missing.

The star.

At about six in the morning, the Potters were woken up by the shouts and yells of one impatient Lily Luna Potter. "Get _up_, everyone! It's Christmas!"

Despite the glaring fact that it was way too early as they had stayed up rather late last night listening to the Wizarding Wireless Network and watching Muggle television – Harry preferred to let his children know as much about the Muggle world as well as the Wizarding world – Lily was already a hyper ball of energy at that ungodly hour in the morning. The ruckus she was making could wake the dead.

"Jeez, Lily, it's only six," James moaned as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Why are you up this early?"

"To put the star on the Christmas tree, of course!" Lily answered as if it was the most obvious fact in the world, rubbing her hands together in ill-disguised glee. "You're just jealous, because Daddy said I could put the star on the tree instead of you," she added, sticking out her tongue in a childish manner which made Ginny give a tired yet amused smile and Albus give a raised eyebrow.

James rolled his eyes, sighing. "Can we please just get it over and done with? I want to go back to bed. It prefers spending at least a minimum of ten hours with me."

Lily promptly ignored him, picking up the star from the ornament box. In vain, she stretched her hand towards the top of tree, trying to put the star, but of course, she was too short to reach it.

"Let me help you," Harry smiled, entertained by Lily's tactics. She was now trying to reach the top of the tree by jumping up and down on the spot, a look of intense concentration on her face as she gauged the distance and the strength she would have to use.

Giving her a boost, Lily was easily eye level with the top of the tree, and daintily set the star there, making sure it was not crooked. With a big grin cracking her face, she wriggled out of her father's grasp and stepped away from the tree, admiring her work.

"Merry Christmas, Dad," she said, enveloping him in a hug, although she was only waist level with him. Smiling down at his youngest daughter, he reached down to return the gesture.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Lily."


End file.
